


Ghost Stories

by PropertyofIII



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyofIII/pseuds/PropertyofIII
Summary: A collection of different stories with all of our favorite people.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little stories that I thought would be fun to write. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Big shout out the my best friend for editing these for me!!

This was going to be a long ride. 

Papa III was in one of his famous moods and I got to be the lucky one to go with him. When Papa is in one of his moods, he’s not fun to deal with. He would ignore every word you’d say to him and just pout to himself. Even sex wouldn’t work most of the time and when has Papa ever been one to turn down sex? It was a pain in the ass to deal with and this is not how I wanted to spend my day. It also didn’t help that I was disturbed during pleasing myself. Hopefully sex will work this time. When a Papa calls for you, it’s best not to keep him waiting, especially with a moody one. This car ride was going to be the death of me. 

I was waiting outside for him. Normally he’s here before me, eagerly waiting. It was freezing outside, and my jacket wasn’t doing anything for me. I hated when he took his sweet time. If I can’t keep him waiting, he shouldn’t be able to keep me waiting. The door from the church swung open and I was a little nervous to see Papa. His demeanor seemed to soften a little upon seeing me. Thank the lord below. He went ahead of me and pulled open the car door and held out his right hand to it. I gave him a gentle smile before climbing in, making sure that my ass was sticking out in the air for him. It was also a bonus that my habit was a tad bit short, it gave him a little peek at the undies. I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was looking, and indeed he was. I gave my ass a little shake and smirked at him before getting the rest of the way in. 

Papa was mumbling under his breath when he got in. He glanced at me, rolled his eyes and started saying something in Italian. I paid no attention to him. Papa would normally sit with me whenever we went somewhere, but today he sat as far away from me as possible. I hate these moods when he gets them. Whatever, more space to have to myself. It was warm inside, so I decided to shed my jacket off. I stretched my legs out to get comfortable and accidentally kicked Papa’s foot. I quickly looked at him and his eyes pierced right into mine. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to kick you. Just trying to get comfortable.” He just looked me up and down then grunted and closed his eyes with his arms folded. Oops. Didn’t mean to make him angrier.

I kicked off my shoes since it was going to be a while before we got to the destination. I didn’t even know where we were going. I decided to lay down on the seat and use my jacket as a pillow. Why not go all the way comfortable? I started to hum lightly to myself. It was too quiet. Normally it was impossible to get Papa to shut up. He would talk about anything on his mind or whisper dirty things in my ear. I thought of a plan. I got up and moved over to Papa and laid my head on him. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. “It’s too quiet don’t you think?” I rubbed my hand up and down his thigh. I went higher on his thigh to get closer to his dick. I leaned up to him expecting to kiss him. He grabbed my hand rather tightly grabbed my face. “Solo perché è silenzioso non significa che voglio qualcosa da te.” He held my gaze for a moment before letting go. 

So much for trying that and his rude ass. I went back to where I was sitting and laid back down. The need was still growing between my legs and it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Time to take measures into my own hands because a girl has to do what a girl has to do. I got out my headphones and put on some encouragement. I put both ear buds in and turned up the volume. I started rubbing that sweet spot in slow circles above the surface of my underwear. I closed my eyes and moaned at how good it felt. After a few minutes of that, I slipped my hand under the waistband of my underwear. Direct contact felt way better. 

I started rubbing faster. I couldn’t help the sounds that were coming from my mouth. There was no need to be quiet anyways. I could’ve waited until we got back but since Papa wanted to pull that little stunt of his, so he was going to hear what he could’ve caused. I picked up the speed. More and more moans spilled from my mouth. I bit my bottom lip to suppress more from sounds from coming out. I was getting close. I used my other hand to slide a finger in. I increased the speed of both hands, bringing my orgasm oh so very close. I looked at Papa to find him staring right at me. I made eye contact with him as my orgasm came. I rode it out the best I could with making little noise. 

I laid there looking at Papa while I was trying to catch my breath. Another idea popped in my head. I got up and fixed myself. I went over to Papa and straddled his lap. “So, are you still gonna skulk to yourself?” He just stared at me with a blank face. I took one of my fingers and stuck it in his mouth. I made sure to move my finger around his tongue. “Taste good?” The car came to a complete stop. “You could’ve claimed that one, but you decided to be an ass.” I got off him and got out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
